Kovu and Simba: Love is in The (Oh You Know The Rest)
by petitprincess
Summary: Kovu and Simba find a lioness that came from the zoo. She has been taken out of zoos constantly due to her causing others to act weirdly. It turns out she can make two unlikely people fall in love instantly. Can you spell disaster for Kovu and Simba? No, it's not Kovu/Simba. Sorry. Rated M for strong language and adult content.
1. Moyo the Cupid?

**A/N: I know, I know! I need to stop making new stories and work on my other ones. I'm just having a hard time updating, okay. And it's not only with just school, it's the fact that i have all these ideas for new stories, is that my ideas for new chapters get put aside. I've tried writing down my new story ideas, but it just doesn't work, because it makes me want to put the story up. Yeah, i could ask someone to make the story for me, but that'd be kind of rude, plus it may not be how I imagined it to be. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story. Please, enjoy. Also, I'M NOT DEAF HALLELUJAH! **

* * *

"Hey, piece of shit, wake up!" Simba yelled in Kovu's ear. Kovu woke up, startled. He groaned, "What do you want? What's so important that you have to wake me up so fucking early!?"

He pushed Kovu outside of the den and said, "Look out towards the horizon."

He got up and looked in the exact direction. Nothing but the sun rising was out there. He sighed, "If you got me out here, to look at the sunrise with you then you're gay!"

Simba growled, "No! Look down a little."

He rolled his eyes and looked a little bit down. There was a figure that looked like it was coming towards them. He looked at Simba and said, "So, what, there's something out…Whoa! That thing is coming in fast!"

The figure got a few miles closer to them. It was still hard to tell what it was. Kovu asked, "What the fuck is it?"

"It looks like….a machine…a vehicle probably. Wait! You didn't order anything from Craig's List again, did you? Because the last time you ordered a robot, which needed to be built on your own! That sucks for you, since you can't use a screwdriver, or a blowtorch, or anything for that matter!" Simba ranted. Kovu ignored every word that he said. There was something that made him interested in it. The figure became clearer and it was a truck. It had something in the back. Simba shouted, "**What the fuck is going on!**"

"Hey, shut up!" A lioness roared inside the den. He growled, "Go back to sleep, Hasira! Trust me; you'll need _all_ the beauty sleep!"

He heard her mumble something, but he just scoffed at it. Kovu chuckled, "Wow! It seems like you hate Hasira more than me!"

"Actually I hate you _way_ more, so, yeah." He corrected. The humans got out of the truck and took the thing out from the back. The two went down from Pride Rock to get a closer look. They hid behind a rock, just in case. It was a box with some writing on it. Kovu read aloud, "Taken away due to causing weird behavior."

Simba growled, "I can read, asshole."

They opened up the box and something dashed out from it. Immediately, they got back inside the truck drove away. "I wonder what that was about." Simba said aloud. Kovu just groaned, "I don't give a **fuck**, I'm going back to sleep."

He screamed when he saw a lioness in front of him. She looked like a teenager. She had pale pink fur, seashell pink eyes, beach white chest and paws, and her nose is slightly heart-shaped. Kovu just looked at her wide eyed, still shocked. There was a long silence. Simba broke it, "Uhhhh…hello?"

She greeted, "Hi." Her voice is really soft, as if she's shy. "Who are you two?" She asked. Kovu answered, "My name is Kovu and the douche bag behind me is Simba. We're the kings here. Who are you?"

She looked away, probably because of shyness. "My full name is Kutoka Moyoni, but I like Moyo better."

The two just nodded at her. Simba cocked his head at her. "I've never seen a lioness like you around here, especially with _that_ fur color."

Moyo looked at her fur and kind of giggled. It has never crossed her mind that she looked different, until now. She mumbled, "Sorry."

"No reason to apologize, I'm just saying it's awkward, but unique." He corrected himself. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

He smiled back at her. They got out of the tight corner and started going for a walk. They decided to ask each other questions, so they can know each other better. Kovu started, "So, where did you come from?"

"I actually came from a zoo. I think it was somewhere in America, anyway, they transported me to England. I don't know why though. But, I'm sure it was for a good reason. Then after spending a few days in England they took me out of there, and brought me here. I still don't know why." She explained. They remembered what the box said, _Causing weird behavior_. What does that mean? Simba put out, "The box or whatever it was, said you were taken out due to "causing weird behavior". Any idea on what that means?"

She thought back for a bit. Searching for a little memory of her time in the zoo in her mind, but she couldn't think of anything. So, she shrugged at them. It was her turn to ask. "I've never really been out in the open. Is it safe?"

The two kings looked at each other. Moyo looked so shy and frail; they couldn't tell her the truth. But, she's gonna figure it out sometime. They simply said, "We'll protect you."

She just nodded at them, knowing that meant "no". Overhead they heard someone call, "Sire!"

Simba groaned, "Oh fuck!"

Zazu flew down onto Simba's shoulder. He breathed heavily to get some air. He wheezed, "Sire…there are disputes…in the Hippo's territory."

Usually, Simba would be fussing with Zazu but since Moyo is around, he decided not to. He demanded, "Show them to me!"

Zazu took off flying ahead, Kovu and Simba started following behind. Kovu stopped and looked back. Moyo looked very confused and frightened. He consoled, "Don't worry; you'll be fine."

She nodded and started following him. He looked back at her and she lagged behind. He shook his head. _She's really out of place._ He thought to his self.

* * *

_Hippo grounds_

Two hippos were in a fight with each other, due to territory. They bashed into each other and tried slicing each other with their long canine tusks. When they got there, Simba had no idea how to break them up. If he went into the middle, he could get killed himself. Simba pulled Kovu in and whispered, "Okay, so you go in there and distract them-"

Zazu interrupted, "Simba, I don't think suicide is our best option."

"Well, what do you think we should do?" He asked, visibly irritated. Moyo whispered loud enough for them to hear, "Um, can I try something?"

Kovu and Simba looked at each other, very concerned. She'll obviously be torn apart, especially since she has never _really_ been in the wild. But, they let her try her way. She walks up quietly to the hippos, hoping they don't really notice her. She chants under her breath, "Upendo kuacha vita, upendo kufanya masahaba, na upendo ni kutoka moyoni."

She walked away from the hippos and they actually were getting along. Kovu's, Simba's, and Zazu's jaws dropped. Kovu cocked his head and exclaimed, "Wow! So that's how hippos have sex!"

Zazu flew over to Moyo, shortly after Kovu and Simba followed. Zazu asked, "How did you do that?"

She answered, "I have a way with making people like each other."

Simba laughed, "Well those two really **like** each other now!"

She looked down at the ground and sighed, "Yeah, they do."

Kovu didn't say anything to her. There was something that she said made him confused, especially when she used their native language, which is weird since she supposedly came from captivity. But, it was mostly how it was translated. This is what she said: _Love will stop war, love will make companions, and love is from the heart._ What made it even weirder was that her name means "From the heart". He whispered, "Did she cast some spell or something?"

Simba looked back and asked, "What was that?"

He snapped his attention to Simba. He shook his head. "It's nothing." He whispered again, "I hope."

* * *

**I love Moyo, she's so cute. But, she'll become a major problem as the story progresses. Also, Hasiri, will be important in this story. Anyway, Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters, settings, blah, blah. I only own Moyo and Hasiri.**


	2. Is New Love True? Not in This Story!

Simba got in front of Moyo and asked excitedly, "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"Well, I don't know. I kind of forget after a while," She explained absentmindedly. He didn't really think twice about her answer. Kovu just eyed her suspiciously; Moyo seemed to notice, she quickened her pace. Zazu flew up to her, got down to her length and recommended, "I suggest you do this when the time comes again. Normally when this happens, nothing ever gets done. It's usually with _those_ two constantly bickering."

Kovu and Simba rolled their eyes, despite what he said is the truth. The four made it to Pride Rock. Moyo stared up in awe at the magnificent structure; she has never seen something so…big.

**A/N: That's what she said…childish, I know. XP**

She didn't really know how the rest of the pride would react to her; it kind of made her a little uneasy. Simba noticed her nervousness; he went up to her and consoled, "It's alright. Go on."

She smiled at him and began ascending the edifice. Kovu went to Simba's side, looked in his direction, and asked, "Are you gonna fuck her?"

"What?! No! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He irately shouted. Honestly, he didn't think Simba was going to take it to heart, because he meant it as a joke. But, decided not to tell him, knowing that would only make the elder upset. When they made it up, they heard a little squeak; the two knew it was Moyo. They saw Moyo peaking over the ledge; they assumed the pride must be out now. She heard the two behind her, she whispered, "I don't think I can do this. I don't know if you will believe this or not, but I'm kind of shy."

"What?!" Simba said in the best surprised voice as possible. In his normal voice, he reassured, "You'll be fine. I mean, unless you did something bad in your life, they won't hurt you in anyway."

She just sighed to calm herself and went up on the ledge. When she got up there, a few of the lionesses looked at her; not in disgust, but in curiosity. Kiara went up to her and said, "Hello."

Moyo just nodded to her and whimpered out a 'hi', but it was inaudible to people who weren't close up. She looked up and saw Yuma walking up towards her; she looked at her as if she was an intruder. "Who are you, an interloper or a spy?" Yuma queried without hesitation. The shy lioness didn't know what to say; it made her wonder why would someone think of her that way. Kovu went by her side and said, "Stop that Yuma, there's nothing wrong with Moyo. She just is a little shy."

She returned, "It's the quiet ones you have to look out for," after that, she walked past Moyo, gave her one last look, and left off of Pride Rock. Moyo asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. She's just a little _over_protective, I guess you could say that," Kovu finished. He told her to go on and introduce herself, not wanting to disobey the king; she went on and did as told. Simba went up to Kovu and asked, "Do you think she'll be fine?"

He replied carefully, "Well, I think she'll somewhat like the Pridelands. But, for now, we may have to accompany her until she's comfortable. So, when we first saw her…were you thinking about fucking her?"

"N…okay, just a little bit," he admitted, "That was until I saw how timid she is. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be seen as a sick fucker."

"Mfalme wa Upendo!" A voice shouted rather lustfully. Simba only chuckled at the voice and Kovu shuddered. Kovu whispered, "Talk about a sick fucker."

He put on a fake smile as he saw Mashoga walking up to them. Kovu whispered, "It's been three weeks already."

Simba gave him a questionable look. Before he could explain it to him, Mashoga was already close to them. He greeted, "Good morning, upendo wangu. Hello Simba."

"Good morning, Mashoga. Kovu said something about 'three weeks'. Care to explain what that means?" Simba asked with a little bit of interest in his voice, but he actually just felt a little mischievous. Kovu only blushed slightly, knowing what the three weeks meant. Mashoga looked at him, wanting Kovu to explain. He didn't want to explain it in full detail, so he summed it up, "It's basically a way for me to get rid of my homophobia. He said the way I can get rid of it is spending time with him. So, he recommended…sex therapy," his blush turned crimson red. He asked, "Isn't sex therapy for people who had been sexually assaulted and can't or refuses to regain their sex life?"

"Well, Mashoga got assaulted when he was cub and I guess you can say he assaulted me, so….it works."

"It really doesn't work. But, whatever, I'll leave you two to your _therapy_," Simba only laughed silently as he walked away from the two. Kovu's blush went away when Simba left, he hadn't really told anyone about what him and Mashoga been doing…not even Kiara. He felt Mashoga lick his cheek, he didn't really tremor at the feeling more like jumped at it. Mashoga whispered, "Are you ready?"

Kovu knew he didn't really have much of a choice, but still shook his head 'no'. He rolled his eyes, grabbed Kovu's tail, and began dragging him into his den.

* * *

After Moyo got to know some of the lionesses in the pride, Simba took her out for a walk to show her the land. He brought her to the water hole for a little break. As she bent down and started lapping up water, he asked, "Are you liking it here so far?"

She picked her head back up and answered, "Oh yes, it's very nice here and everyone is kind. Thank you."

She bent down again and started getting more water. Simba sat there wondering why someone would want to remove her from anywhere. Sure, he saw what she did to those hippos, which explains the _Causing weird behavior _thing, but it still didn't make any sense to him. How bad can that be? He was about to ask her about it, until a voice behind them fumed, "Good morning, King Asshole."

Simba only growled at the voice, he turned around and said, "Hello, Hasira."

The greyish-tan pelted lioness glared at the King. She loathed him ever so much. Why she hates him, is a mystery, but Simba was more than happy to return the feeling. She looked over at Moyo and asked, "_Who_ are you?"

Moyo stuttered, "Uh…I'm M-Moyo. I'm n-n-new here."

Hasira glared over at Simba and sighed, "I can't believe you're bringing in another lioness into the pride."

"What else was I supposed to do? Leave her alone to defend herself? Well, sorry of that-" he got interrupted by Hasira when she said, "Trying to find another mate to dominate over? Hmm? It makes sense I guess, it's not a big surprise that Nala would get bored of you one day."

"Well that wasn't very nice," Moyo whimpered out in a hushed tone. Unfortunately, she heard her opinion and chuckled, "That's the point, cub. Not so bright, are ya? If you spend a whole day with this douchebag, you won't have many brain cells left."

Simba got really frustrated with her. Not only because she is mocking him, but she is making a new member feel unwanted. He really didn't condone to that behavior in his kingdom (**Note: he is completely ignoring the way he acts to Kovu**). He retorted, "Look I can deal with your mediocre ways of mocking me, but making someone you don't even know feel terrible about them-self, is where I cross the line."

After that little speech, Simba and Hasira began arguing in front of Moyo, oblivious of her presence. She couldn't help but feel scared when she watched the two argue. She knew and felt like she was the cause of it. Without thinking things through, she closed her eyes and chanted, "Upendo kuacha vita, upendo kufanya masahaba, na upendo ni kutoka moyoni!"

The two stopped arguing and just stared at each other in silence. This kind of startled the timid lioness, she felt as if she did the spell wrong. After a few more seconds, the two began blinking. She sighed in relief. "Are you two okay?" Moyo fretfully asked. Hasira answered first, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I have this strong, brave, and handsome lion right here."

She leaned her body up against his in a lustful manner. Simba replied as well, "I am perfectly fine too, especially since I have this breath-taking lioness right here."

The two purred and began nuzzling each other. Moyo gasped, "Oh no! I didn't mean for _this_ to happen! I have to tell the others."

With that, Moyo began running back to Pride Rock, completely regretting the decision she had made.

* * *

**Well, i hope you liked this extremely long waited chapter. I am very sorry for the wait. I had a hard time thinking of how to continue this and i've been getting pretty lazy. Also, the next chapter may take a while. I want to make sure everything is in place, especially the part that is _lemon _scented. *wink* *wink* Anyway, i hope you liked it. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I hate putting this up every chapter. You know i don't own any of this Lion King stuff. **


	3. Uh Oh, Gay Love!

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short, but my brain was and is fried. So, don't expect fast updates. Anyway, yeah enjoy!**

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter. Granted it's not very long, but it still counts...i hope. So, if you don't like lemons go down to the 7th paragraph. If you do read it, I don't want to see in the reviews: "You're a sick fucker!" or "Don't ever write...EVER!" or something like that, because if you do, i'll come to your house and beat you with a wooden spoon. Trust me, that is the worst fate anyone could ever have! So, yeah. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Kovu lied on his back while Mashoga licked his chest. Normally, Kovu would enjoy it when Kiara would do this to him, in fact he would prefer it that way. But, unfortunately, he and Mashoga agreed that this was one of the ways he could get rid of his homophobia. So farm it's **not** working. He shivered and tensed up when Mashoga's sandpapery tongue up to his neck. Kovu mumbled, "I can't do this."

Only getting a little upset, Mashoga stopped and replied, "You always say that."

"I know, I say that a lot. Now I officially mean it. I can't do this anymore. Let's just face it, I'll never get rid of my fear," He spoke carefully trying not to hurt his friend's feelings. Mashoga rolled his eyes at his companion's negativity. He looked down at Kovu's expression to see if he was speaking truthfully. He was, but it was also filled with a begging plea that his dominate would cooperate with him. Sadly for him, he doesn't give up so easily. Mashoga lifted his body up slightly, giving Kovu a slight sense of false hope, and started biting at his right ear. He made sure to make sure his teeth grinded against the rim of his ears and they didn't pierce through. Kovu's eyes went wide as his partner began nibbling his ear. Kovu's body went limp and his eyes turned to the size of saucers. He hated to admit it, but he liked the feeling of his teeth massaging the rim of his ear; and the times when he felt Mashoga's tongue lick the tiny sensitive spot. It kind of sent a shiver up his spine. But, he still protested against the behavior.

No matter how hard he tried to get a little movement to his paws to stop Mashoga, his efforts were ineffective. It actually felt like he couldn't move anything except his eyes. Mashoga stopped biting Kovu's ear (causing an accidental whimper to escape Kovu's throat), lowered his body onto his stomach, and stared into his companion's eyes. Kovu stuttered, "Wh-Wh-What did y-"

Mashoga pressed his lips against Kovu's, making him stop in mid-sentence. His tongue entered inside the King's mouth making its way to the throat. When it did he lapped the throat and the uvula, making the King gag a little. If he had the power, Kovu would've bit down on Mashoga's tongue. Regrettably, he had no choice but to go along with it. The white lion's tongue came out of his lover's mouth ever so slowly; he wanted to keep the taste on his tongue. There was a little trace of saliva that fell on Kovu's chin. Mashoga went back to licking and biting his neck. Trying to ignore the sensation, Kovu started thinking about himself being immobile. It scared and confused him. He knew that Kiara bites his ear when they (almost) have sex. He's never really had this type of feeling before. It kind of made him wonder if he was really gay or not. _But, that can't be right, can it?_

After a while, he didn't feel Mashoga licking his neck anymore. His eyes scanned the whole den, but didn't seem him anywhere. He figured it out when he felt something wet on his member. His face burned red hot as he gradually looked down. Mashoga had been licking Kovu's penis while he was in thought. Kovu wanted to tell him to stop, but couldn't force himself to say it. Usually, this whole therapy session would cease if he yelled 'Stop', but that's obviously not gonna happen. _What did he-_ his thoughts got cut off when Mashoga started sucking his erection…erection? He didn't remember getting that, maybe the numbness went down there as well. That guess got discarded when Mashoga's fangs accidentally penetrated through Kovu's penis. The sound that escaped from his mouth was like a moan mixed with a cry. So basically, it sounded like a dying elephant. He quickly bit his tongue after the sound, wondering if Mashoga heard. It seemed as if he did; he began suckling a lot harder know. Kovu closed his eyes, feeling not only hurt but _slightly_ turned on. The thought just made his face turn even redder and hotter. _I just want this to over. Is that just too much to ask?_ Kovu thought very gloomily, as his "torment" went on. A weird knot feeling began to swell in his stomach and it kind of made him happy; that means that his "therapy" was almost over. All he needed to do was endure the last few seconds of the somewhat painful pulling and pushing of his penis, until he finally ejaculated. A voice came into the den, "King Kovu," it was Moyo, "are you there? I need to," the timid voice gasped and fled after seeing what they witnessed. After getting shocked by Moyo appearing in the den, Kovu shot into Mashoga's mouth. He whispered, "Shit! I can talk again!"

Mashoga got up first and just left the den without saying anything. Kovu really didn't understand why, but he really didn't care. He got up slowly, making sure that each limb was working perfectly. Luckily, they were. He just didn't understand how he wasn't able to move or talk for a while, but that didn't matter at the moment; he needed to make sure Moyo was fine. He got outside the den and asked, "I apologize if you're…scarred by what you saw. Are you alright?"

He placed a paw on Moyo's shoulder just to have her smack it off. He gawked at her anger mostly because he didn't think she'd be the one to do that in the first place. She scolded, "I can't believe you…you…cheater!"

Kovu gave her a puzzled stared and asked, "Uh….what?"

She just shook her at him and scoffed, "I-I can't believe you're being so…so…stupid about this!" Kovu gave her a half glare and half suspicious stare.

Moyo yelped at his stare and bowed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you angry. It's just that what you were doing was wrong," She apologized. He shook his head and answered, "Oh no, it's fine. Kiara told me she doesn't mind."

"Especially since Mashoga is a-" She stopped bowing and gave him a confused look; what he said just made her feel stupid. She asked, "K-Kiara?"

"Yeah. Who else-" He stopped talking and just sighed. She began blushing and turned her away from him. She whispered, "W-We-Well, I-I-"

He shouted, "**I'm not gay!**"

Moyo cried (literally), "I know! I'm sorry!"

* * *

**You can't resist Moyo's adorableness! Even when she tries to be intimidating! I also want to point out to the people who leave questions on my blog on Tumblr, STOP WITH THE KOVU ABUSE! I know everyone is titled to their own opinion, but this is ridiculous. What you guys say is funny, but it's really mean (btw, yes i know he's not real, but still). So, if you guys go and apologize (if you did do it), you will get come cookies. (::) (::) (::) See, there they are...I'm not lying. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the TLK franchise. I only own Mashoga and Moyo.**


End file.
